generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Fang
The Twin Fang is China's dedicated T2 heavy anti-air unit. Lore Death from above is something China no longer fears. The powerful Twin Fang delivers devastating flak to all aircraft that dare to come near. Its performance is matched by its ease of production. The Twin Fang is already a common sight among Chinese forces, all around the globe. Even skilled pilots are no match for its accurate and powerful slugs, capable of downing aerial threats in seconds. The only weakness the Twin Fang has is that it requires reloading after its six round salvos. This allows enemies a window of opportunity. At the center of the turret contains a powerful onboard radar, capable of detecting aircraft long before they get into firing range. There have been cases of Chinese personnel dying of exposure in proximity to the device. Description The Twin Fang is a simple yet powerful counter measure to enemy aircraft. While it lacks the range of the S-300P Grumble, the wide range of fire the Wotan Array can put out, the stealth ability of the Ural Truck, or the fast rate of fire and decent range of the Chaparrals, the Twin Fang makes up for by being quick to target one aircraft to the next. The S-300P, Ural Truck, and Chaparral take considerably longer to engage one target to the next, but the Twin Fangs can do it on the fly. Also, the Twin Fang has decent firepower. The Twin Fang gain Horde bonus like all Chinese vehicles, which increases its rate of fire when in groups of five or more Chinese vehicles. While it may only have six shots, it reloads faster than the S-300, and has a faster rate of fire than any other heavy AA system. It also has a decent AOE, and can take out many aircraft within one burst, similar to the S-300P missiles. The Twin fang can be beaten by the Berkut's Evasive Maneuvers, nor by the counter measure the US aircraft have, thus making it great against any air force. But it is not without flaw. First and foremost, it can only fire up to six rounds before it needs to reloads. While it is reloading it is completely defenseless against any air units, allowing helicopters such as Hinds a window of opportunity to take them out. The Twin Fang deals splash damage against air units, but if multiple air units approach from different positions it will be impossible for small groups to take out all of them. The Twin Fang also has one of the shortest range of any AA systems, with only the Wotan Array possibly having less range. Also, it must set up to fire, and although it doesn't take nearly as long as the Nuke Cannon, it still can be an issue for an army on the move. Tactics In order to make the most of the Twin Fangs you must take these things into consideration: *The Twin Fang has short range *It only has 6 shots before reloading *It has AOE *Can quickly track targets *Must set-up to Fire *Is not affected by countermeasures *It can gain Horde bonus This leads to the most basic yet crucial role; sector defense. To make a no fly zone for any aircraft with Twin Fangs, consider what you are defending, and what it is like. If you are defending a housing block, position the Twin fang to the perimeter of the block, with infantry and Gatling tanks to cover the Twin Fangs. If you are defending a wide stretch of air space, deploy your twin fangs in a line and spread out, behind a wall of defenses, such as Gattling Cannons or Bunkers. How many Twin Fangs you deploy on who you are facing. Against an air force heavy US, deploy at least 4 twin fangs in major sectors, and 1 to 2 in minor sectors. Against most other nations, deploy 2 twin fangs per area as desired. One thing to note is that Twin fangs have an issue with general power aircraft, and the US has them by the dozens, as to do Russia and the ECA. For base defense, depending on terrain and base layout, have the perimeter guarded by groups of three twin fangs per range area. This will make short work of air strikes, and prevent needless loss of base structures due to bombing runs or a FOAB attack. Trivia *The Twin Fang uses part of the voice set of the Sea/Sky Wing from Red Alert 3. Category:People's Republic of China Category:Vehicles Category:Anti Air